Kim and the Ghostbusters
by Aero Tendo
Summary: It is pretty much as the title suggests. Team Possible meets the Ghostbusters and they don't get off to a stellar start! Can Middleton or the world survive their meeting? Can it survive without them working together? Well read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Kim Possible and the **_**Ghostbusters!**_

**AN:** Here's another crossover that I thought might be fun. Kim Possible meets the Ghostbusters! This story takes place just shortly before Senior Graduation and thus not part of the Season 4's real ending even though it will use a great majority of Season 4.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Kim was hanging out at the mall with her boyfriend Ron and it was only two weeks until graduation. Both of them were very excited and admittedly quite nervous about what would happen afterwards. The Senior Prom was going to happen in two days and this time Ron had sprung for a truly next outfit to dance in for his girlfriend.

Ron thinks, "I wonder if Kim will like the limo I am going to surprise her for the prom?"

Kim looks at Ron and smiles at him as she thinks, "I wonder if Ron will like my surprise?"

Kim says, "Are you ready for the Prom, Ron?"

Ron smiles big at her and say, "Yes I am, how about you KP?"

Kim pulls Ron in for a kiss and then when she pulls back she says, "What does that tell you?"

Ron dazedly says, "MMmmm, boo-yah!"

Kim giggles at him and says, "I'll take that as a yes."

_**(Meanwhile in another part of Middleton)**_

As a crate full of antiques arrive at the Treasures and Junk store, the man delivering it accidentally moves too far and runs the crate into the stone wall. The crate comes open and one of the sides comes smashing down onto a shelf of antiques!

Upon that shelf was a very old box that was rumored to contain the five most powerful, dangerous ghosts that had ever banded together to form the Ghost Illuminati; A group of ghosts that had connections with the ghost underworld (yes, even ghosts have a society) before they were betrayed and imprisoned in the box. Other items that were labeled as ghost items were also opened and one of them was a ghost with glowing red eyes, fangs and a gray fur that glowed an eerie green.

The deliveryman had no idea about any of this as he pulls back the lever for the lift that he was using and swears for a moment before he gets off and goes over to see the damage.

The man looks at the wrecked crate and the broken items from the shelves before he says, "Aw man! The store owner is going to kill me…"

Suddenly there is a low and creepy growling voice that says, "No need to worry… you, who has freed me shall live but only if you leave right now…"

The hairs on the back of his neck stands up as he turns towards the source of the sound and his eyes nearly bulge out of his head as he sees the ghostly dog staring at him with malice in the eyes.

The ghost dog looks at the nametag on his chest before it speaks again in that low, growling voice, "GO Timmy!" His glowing eyes flash brightly to emphasis the message.

Timmy the delivery guy starts to scream at the top of his lungs and turns, running for the exit but as he does so he manages to trip and knock over things in his wild attempt to get away from the largest, scariest, glowing-eyed dog he'd EVER seen!"

Timmy bowls over the storeowner on the way out as he shouts, "G-G-G-GHOST DOG!!!"

The storeowner takes one look at the way the man had come from and sees a pair of glowing red eyes and hears a low growl that did not sound Earthly at all.

The storeowner turns and runs, pulling out a cellphone to push the one autodial button that had been stored in it for just such an emergency, "Hello? I need the Ghostbusters!"

Ghostbusters…  
If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood  
Who ya gonna call (ghostbusters)  
If it's somethin' weird an it won't look good  
Who ya gonna call (ghostbusters)

I ain't afraid a no ghost  
I ain't afraid a no ghost  
If you're seein' things runnin' thru your head  
Who can you call (ghostbusters)  
An' invisible man sleepin' in your bed  
Oh who ya gonna call (ghostbusters)  
I ain't afraid a no ghost  
I ain't afraid a no ghost  
Who ya gonna call (ghostbusters)  
If you're all alone pick up the phone  
An call (ghostbusters)

I ain't afraid a no ghost  
I hear it likes the girls  
I ain't afraid a no ghost  
Who you gonna call (ghostbusters)  
Mm…if you've had a dose  
Of a freaky ghost baby  
You better call ghostbusters  
Bustin' makes me feel good  
I ain't afraid a no ghosts

Don't get caught alone oh no…ghostbusters  
When he comes through your door  
Unless you've just got some more  
I think you better call ghostbusters  
Ooh... who you gonna call (ghostbusters)  
Who you gonna call (ghostbusters)  
Ah, I think you better call (ghostbusters)

I can't hear you…(ghostbusters)  
Who you gonna call (ghostbusters)  
Louder ghostbusters  
Who you gonna call (ghostbusters)  
Who you can call ghostbusters…(till fade)

_**(Later in New York, Ghostbusters HQ)**_

Ray says, "This is incredible Egon! A ghost reporting in an area that has the least psychokinetic energy in the world!"

Egon pushes his glasses up his nose for a second before he says, "Yes, very exciting Ray"

Peter says, "Well if you ask me… and don't think that I haven't noticed that no one has…" He gets an eye roll from Ray for that before he continues, "I think that anyplace with the name 'Middleton' can't be exciting enough to attract any ghosts."

Ray looks at Peter in disbelief and says, "Peter! Do you have any idea just why Middleton is such a big deal other than the fact it hasn't had any ghost activity in it since is home to one of the best brain surgeons in the country, has a space center second only to NASA when it comes to space technology and…"

Peter slaps a hand over Ray's mouth as he says, "Enough Ray! I get the idea already!"

Ray pushes Peter's hand away and says, "Don't do that Peter! I don't know when you last washed your hands!"

Peter grins at Ray and says, "I haven't washed my hands all day Ray…" watching as Ray's eyes grow wide and he runs off to the nearest bathroom.

Egon frowns as he looks at Peter and says, "You know that was a lie Peter, I saw you wash your hands not long ago."

Peter chuckles and says, "Well, part of it is true… I hadn't washed my hands until that moment." He turns his head to see Ray gargling with mouthwash and smiles before walking off.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you like this little crossover. I got this idea from talking with a fellow Ghostbusters fan. It is my hope that I will be able to keep all the Ghostbusters AND Team Possible in character as much as possible. As most of you can already guess, this will be a story where it'll take the skill of both groups to save Middleton.

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, Peter V. lines to use and more are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim Possible and the **_**Ghostbusters!**_

**AN:** Here's another crossover that I thought might be fun. Kim Possible meets the Ghostbusters! This story takes place just shortly before Senior Graduation and thus not part of the Season 4's real ending even though it will use a great majority of Season 4.

**Chapter 2: The Encounter**

_**(Next Day in Middleton)**_

Kim was with Ron by her side after having dropped off her brother's at Mr. Fudgie's for a while. She knew her mother was going to pick them up so it meant more alone time with her best friend who was also her boyfriend and she smiles a little as she was happy with the progress in getting the villain community as well Bonnie to finally accept that Ron was her guy and she was keeping him. Even the news papers and news stations also seemed to finally be getting his name right and credit he se deserved even if it was as a partner and not as a sidekick.

Kim looks over at Ron as they stop at a red light and smiles at him even though he wasn't looking her way at the moment as she thinks, "Ron is my partner all right… in more than just crime-fighting. I love him so much that maybe… just maybe someday…" Her happy thoughts are cut off when Ron says, "Hey Kim! Look at that!"

Kim moves her eyes to look at where Ron was pointing and sees what looks like a white hearse-style car with red on the rear tail fins and a bunch of odd equipment on the roof of it. She frowns as she thinks, "Where have I seen a car like that before?"

Kim says, "What is it Ron?" Hoping that he'll point out what he wants her to see other than the car.

Ron says, "Look at those guys!" He points at two guys in a brown jumpsuit wielding large, black devices that looked a lot like the ion packs her brothers made once to melt the snow, only a lot more powerful.

Kim's thoughts about the devices are confirmed when one of them stops running and with a loud "BK-BOOM-ZAP!" a powerful stream of lights shoot out from the tip of it and destroys the window of the store as if it'd been struck by a sledge hammer with shards flying everywhere!

Kim looks forward and sees that the lights had just changed from red to green so she says, "Hang on Ron!" and slams the petal down, directing the car towards them.

Ron hangs on to whatever he can as Kim turns the car again with her tires squealing more loudly than the streams of light coming from those strange devices. She says, "Come on Ron!" and leaps out of the car even before the engine had fully shut off.

Kim flips over the hood of her car, feeling the heat of the engine close enough to almost touch her but it doesn't as she lands on the sidewalk perfectly with Ron just now getting out of the car.

Kim notices that the two men finally notice that she's there and the one blasting into the store eases up on the button, causing it to shut off which was fine for her since she didn't want to cause any more damage than they already had.

Kim says, "You won't get away with this!" She then quickly charges the two men, one who was a black guy and the other who had more of a child-like face akin to Ron looked at her with surprise.

Kim does a kick that knocks the device out of the hands of the black guy and then quickly follows it up with a spin kick to do the same with the other.

Kim hears someone shouting from the store, "Winston! Ray! What's going on? We need your help!"

Ron shouts, "KP! Look out!"

Kim turns her head to see something flying right at her head! She instinctively ducks and rolls to avoid it, watching what only could be described as a ghost fly by which is confirmed when she hears Ron shout, "Kim! That was a GHOST!"

Kim starts to stand up when she hears, "Look out!" and two more beams of light burst over her head. She quickly does a roll to the side, ending up right at Ron's side before she stands up.

The two guys that had shot from inside the store come running out and takes one look at the other two who were picking up their blasters from the ground. He says, "What happened?"

The black guy whose nametag read Winston says, "The little redhead over there kicked our blasters out of our hands."

Rufus pops out of Ron's pocket and looks at the guys, then the car before he crawls up to Ron's ear and says something to him causing Ron to cry out, "The Ghostbusters??"

Kim frowns as she says in confusion, "The what-busters?"

The other who Kim had kicked the weapon out the hands of says, "We're the Ghostbuster! You know…? Who're gonna call?"

Kim shrugs and says, "Sorry, I've never heard of you."

Peter stares at Kim and Ron before he says, "You two look vaguely familiar, who are you guys?"

Kim says, "I'm Kim Posssible and this is my best friend, boyfriend and partner in fighting crime, Ron Stoppable. On his shoulder is his friend Rufus." To which Ron says, "Hi" and even Rufus squeaks off a "Hello"

Peter says, "Of course! You're that cheerleader I've heard about in the news!"

Winston says, "Wait a minute, you mean she isn't just tabloid stuff? She's for real?"

Ron smiles and proudly says, "Sure is! We've saved the world over a dozen times together from all kinds of villains to giant robots!"

Egon says, "Are you referring to the Diablo incident?" He stares at Ray and says, "Because one of those things nearly breached our containment unit and released all the ghosts trapped inside."

Ray says, "Hey, I said I was sorry about that! How was I supposed to know that the cute little toy that I got from Bueno Nacho was going to turn into a huge, state-of-the-art robot?"

Kim says, "We were the ones who shut down the Diablos that Drakken was planning on taking over the world with."

Egon says, "Then we all owe you a debt of gratitude because our photon packs were not causing enough damage before it would have breached containment."

Ron says, "That sounds bad"

Ray says, "Bad? BAD?!? We're talking about a level of ecto-energy that could have destroyed half of New York!"

Ron shrinks and says, "Ok… I don't know all of what you just said but it definitely sounds very bad…"

Kim says, "So what were you doing here?"

Winston says, "We were on our way to the antique shop when we spotted the ghost that you just let escape go into here and scared the shoes off of some poor shoe sales clerk!" He points into the store and everyone can see a guy with no shoes on just shuddering in one corner.

Kim frowns at the sight and says, "Well, I didn't know. I thought you two were another superfreak out to wreck Middleton."

Ray says, "Do you really get people in Middleton with Nuclear powered photon accelerator packs going around and blasting up the town?"

Ron smiles softly as he says, "You'd be surprised at what does happen in this town. We've had a dinosaur, giant mutations, people with green glowing hands that can shoot at you, mad rogue golfers with exploding golf balls, and a guy with hands and feet like a monkey's that commands an army of monkeys."

Peter points at Ron and says, "You just made all that up didn't you?"

Ron shakes his head and says, "Nope! All true my man!"

Egon pushes his glasses up his nose and says, "This is highly irregular. All those things can't possibly exist!"

Rufus shakes his head and squeaks, "Uh-uh!"

Egon stares at Rufus and says, "Did that naked mole rat just disagree with me?"

Ron says, "Hey! You know what Rufus is? Most people think he's like a bald hamster!"

Peter leans over to Winston and whispers, "Actually, that's what I was thinking."

Winston glares at Peter and pushes him away as he whispers back, "Now's not the time Peter!"

Kim turns on her wrist Kimmunicator and says, "Wade, do you have any information about some guys who call themselves… uh, the Ghostbusters."

Wade spits out his drink and says, "The Ghostbusters are there? Right now?"

Kim says, "You've heard of them?"

Wade nods energetically and says, "Of course! Egon Spengler is the leading expert in the all things involving ghosts! His designs for the ghost traps and the portable photon accelerator packs that his team uses are nothing but pure genius!"

Ray cries out, "Hey! I helped design that stuff too!" He was a little bit miffed not to be included in that.

Kim clears her throat and says, "Focus Wade… Apparently there are ghosts in Middleton and someone called in the Ghostbusters."

Wade's jaw drops and says, "But that can't be! Middleton has the lowest ghost ratio in the country!"

Ray says, "Actually, kid it has reportedly the lowest in the world."

Kim says, "That 'kid' is a 13 year old genius and his name is Wade Load."

Egon pushes his glasses up on his nose and says, "I've heard of this Wade Load. I particularly enjoyed his theories on the cloaking objects and making fabric self-healing."

Wade says, "Aw thanks, it is great to get the peer review." He then looks up at Kim and says, "Kim, can you get me their autographs?"

Kim looks down at Wade and says, "Sure Wade, right after I help them catch a ghost."

Ron looks at Kim with fear in his eyes as he says, "We're doing **what** KP?"

Kim says, "We helped that ghost to escape Ron, it only makes sense to help them recover the ghost."

Ron whines and says, "Aw man… this is almost as bad as dealing with a monkey."

Kim says, "Ron, you've conquered your fear of monkeys. You can deal with ghosts."

Peter says, "Actually is our job to deal with ghosts. We don't need any teenagers getting in the way."

Kim frowns as she says, "It is our business to save the world and we've faced plenty of unusual things. I think we can handle ghosts." She then looks at Wade and says, "Wade, can you track the ghost that escaped from Shoes R Fashion store?"

Wade starts to type quickly even as Winston says, "I don't care how smart some kid is, there is no way he can track ghosts without our equipment."

Wade says, "Found it!"

Peter says, "I don't believe it! Some 12 year old kid…" Ron interrupts him and says, "Actually he's almost 14." Peter resumes after a glare a Ron and says, "I don't believe it! Show up by a kid who's probably never even had a kiss or a girlfriend yet!"

Wade frowns deeply and says, "I have to!"

Peter smirks and says, "To which part kid?"

Wade suddenly loses his courage and says, "Uhhhh…"

Peter chuckles and says, "I thought so…"

Wade suddenly shouts, "I have too had a girlfriend and we've kissed!" He suddenly blushes red and starts to look for a place to hide.

Egon sighs softly and says, "As fascinating as all this is, we really should be going after the ghost before it causes too much more trouble."

Wade is grateful for the sudden direction away from him and says, "The ghost that ran… uh, flew away from the shop is headed towards Middleton Mall."

Ray says, "There could be a lot of people at the mall. The ghost might hurt someone!"

Peter says, "Hey guys, what about our original client? The one who paid for our plane trip and car to fly out here?"

Winston says, "As much as I hate to say it. I agree with Peter. We're going to have to split up guys."

Kim says, "Two of you could come with me in my car. Ron and I know the mall very well as well as the security teams. We should be able to keep anyone else from getting hurt while you catch the ghost."

Peter says, "Egon, Winston, you two go with the kids while Ray and I go visit our client and maybe find out just what caused little Middleton to suddenly become a whole lot more busy with ghosts."

Egon and Winston put their packs in the trunk of the car before piling into the back seat of the car while Peter and Ray head off to the Treasures and Junk store.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you're all enjoying this chapter. What did you think of the way KP and everyone met? What do you think of the general conversation between all of them? Figures that geniuses would know other geniuses huh? What did you think of the way the Ghostbusters split up? Anyone want to guess how all this will go for both teams? Good? Bad?

As usual the usual following is true: I will tall all ideas (funny to weird ones), suggestions (on anything from chars to next story you'd like me to work on), thoughts (silly to serious ones), Names for any Ghostbuster equipment/method of transportation (cartoon or movie), Favorite moments or lines, and more are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim Possible and the **_**Ghostbusters!**_

**AN:** Here's another crossover that I thought might be fun. Kim Possible meets the Ghostbusters! This story takes place just shortly before Senior Graduation and thus not part of the Season 4's real ending even though it will use a great majority of Season 4.

**Chapter 3: Ghostly Encounter!**

_**(Middleton)**_

Kim and Ron were sitting in the front seat as the car roared over the roads at high speed towards the mall.

Wade was on the car's built-in communicator and telling them that he'd already alerted mall security that there was a ghost in the mall and that they on their way to deal with them.

Winston says, "Boy, this car really moves! It feels like we could fly off into space at any moment!"

Ron says, "We've actually done that once in this car and may I say the future of nachos are good!"

Winston and Egon give each other a look of puzzlement and disbelief for a moment before Kim says, "It happened when we were chasing a car Motor Ed had built with stolen Prometheus rocket engines on it."

Egon's eyebrows jump and he says, "The special hypersonic engines on a car? The shockwaves could have…"

Kim nods and says, "Destroyed the land and doomed the Earth to chaos? I was able to stop it while it was still early in the threshold speed. So not the drama."

Egon says, "Fascinating!"

Winston says, "Say what? You're pulling our leg aren't you?"

Ron says, "Nope, all true Winston!" Just then Ron grabs onto something as Kim turns sharply into the parking lot. The car comes to a quick stop in a front of the mall and a security guard comes running up to greet them.

The guard says, "Miss Possible! I'm so glad you're here! Things have been going crazy around here ever since Wade told us about the ghost! We've had reports of things flying about and more just keeps coming in!"

Just then the guard notices Egon and Winston with them and says, "Who are they?"

Winston says, "We're the Ghostbusters, sir."

The guard looks in doubt and when he turns back to Kim, she says, "Its true."

The guard steps back to give them room as the Ghostbusters take out the photon packs from the trunk of the car and says, "I'm glad you're here Miss Possible. We haven't been able to totally evacuate the mall and there are still some people who think this is all a publicity stunt or something."

Winston says, "Don't worry sir. We're professionals and we deal with this kind of stuff all the time."

Egon pulls out his PKE detector and waves it around the air, taking the lead into the mall.

Kim says to the security guard, "James, we'll have this cleared up as quickly as possible. Just leave it to us."

James the security guard looks around fearfully and says, "Then I'll leave it in your good h-hands Miss Possible." And runs off, dodging one of the many flying shoes that float about the room.

Kim gasps as a new pair of shoes that she had had her eye on to buy fly by and says, "What is it with this ghost and shoes?"

Egon says, "Ghosts, there is more than one at work here."

Winston says, "How many are there Egon?"

Just them Kim's Kimmunicator goes off and Wade's face appears on the screen. Wade says, "Kim! A second ghost has flown into the mall!"

Egon says, "Your friend is correct. There are at least 2 ghosts in here."

Winston removes his blaster from the holster and says, "Well, we better get started." He flips a switch and the pack comes to life with a low humming noise.

Kim jumps up and grabs at a pair of shoes that were flying by before they could hit Winston from his blind side and tosses them immediately to strike another floating pair to send all four shoes clattering noisily to the floor.

Winston says, "Thanks Miss Possible"

Kim nods and says, "You're welcome and please, call me Kim."

Winston nods with a smile and then turns all serious as he shouts, "Get down Kim!" He is amazed at the speed at which she dodges the shoes that'd been flying at her back and he quickly blasts them, which cause the shoes to fall to the floor smoking.

Winston looks around for Kim, finding her a couple feet away and grabbing something that she tosses into the air to knock out another pair of flying shoes from the sky.

Ron runs around screaming "AUUUUUUUGHHH! Help KP!" and covering his heads as a pair of spike heel shoes fly at Ron.

Egon manages to turn on his blaster before he turns and blasts the shoes, sending them flying away from Ron even as he manages to trip and have the shoes fly right over his head.

Kim says, "Thanks!"

Egon says, "You're welcome!" and quickly turns to blast some combat boots flying at him.

Kim shoots her grappling gun/hairdryer into the ceiling and swings just in time to kick away some shoes that were coming at Egon from behind, clicking the release so that she goes flying through the air and grabbing two more shoes that had been going after Winston to then toss them right at a pair of 4 inch heel shoes that were going after Ron all without stopping.

Winston blinks and says, "Whoa, that's impossible!"

Ron says, "No, that's Kim Possible!" He grins at Winston as he thinks about how people are always surprised at just what Kim could do when she wanted to do it.

Ron doesn't realize it but he's standing in the middle of all the flying shoes before they all stop in mid-air.

Kim runs and jumps as the pulls out some lipstick, landing right next to Ron's side.

Winston shouts, "Look out! The shoes!"

The shoes all group together to form the shape of a giant, yet fashionable shoe and flies right at Team Possible.

Egon fires but the shoe is moving too quickly and he misses even as Winston does the same, with the same results.

Kim aims her lipstick at large flying shoe as Ron says, "I've heard of some people making a killing in fashion but not like this!"

Kim readies her aim and then with a quick twist of her wrist, a feat of something that could only be done by Team Possible… A shot of pink spiraling goop shoots out, surprising the Ghostbusters so much that they stop shooting and watch in disbelief that not only did the goop totally engulf the large shoe, but the shock apparently also caused the ghost within them to drop downward where it crashes into the ground where it promptly becomes stuck.

Kim smiles and says, "Now try getting _**that**_ bit of gum off your shoe."

Ron shouts, "Boo-yah! Score one for the good guys!"

Winston says, "No WAY that was normal lipstick unless they're coming out in super-sticky these days!"

Kim grins and says, "It is one of the gadgets that Wade made specially for me."

Suddenly there is an eerie and ghostly wailing as the pink stuff covering the shoe starts to stretch and contort as the ghost within tries to escape.

Egon says, "Fascinating, it is having trouble escaping the elastic pink stuff."

Ron says, "What'd he say?"

Winston says, "He means your friend's pink gum that she shot out of her lipstick."

Ron says, "Why didn't he just say that?"

Egon pulls out a device and begins to scan the gummed up ghost while Winston keeps his finger on his blaster before he says, "Egon? What about the other ghost? Where is it?"

Egon pulls out the PKE detector and glances at it for a few moments before he says, "It is in the food court, in that direction." He points at the area where Kim and Ron knew served hot dogs.

Ron says, "Come on KP!" and runs ahead of his girlfriend and she shakes her head as she can guess why her boyfriend was in such a hurry.

Winston stops and turns to say "Egon? Aren't you coming?"

Egon shakes his head and says, "No, I want to analyze this goop and find out exactly why the ghost is having such trouble with it. You should be able to handle the other ghost. It is a low level one."

Ron reaches the counter and leaps over it before he spots a small green ghost scarfing down the hot dogs like there was no tomorrow."

Winston runs to help the teens and given that the distance wasn't too far, he was able to catch up to them easily enough. Even if he didn't know where to go, Ron's loud shouts were enough to guide him.

Kim just stares as her boyfriend struggles with the green, slimy looking ghost as they fight over a single hot dog. She shakes her head with a smile on her lips and thinks "Some things will never change…"

Winston stops as he sees the strange sight and shouts, "Slimer? Is that you?"

Slimer stops and turns his head which was an odd thing to see since he really didn't have a neck before he suddenly lets go of the hot dog, causing Ron to go flying backwards and landing against a box of hot dog bun with one landing, split side down onto his head.

Slimer cries out in joy, "Winston!" flying at him with his arms wide open.

Kim shouts, "Look out!" and begins to move to intercept when Winston shouts to her, "No wait! It is ok!"

Kim skids to a stop and watches as the small, green ghost gives Winston a big hug, sliming his suit. She can't help but shudder a little in revulsion before she mutters, "Eww…" when Slimer licks Winston's face like a puppy dog might.

Winston says, "Slimer! Did you stow away again?"

Slimer puts on his best puppy dog pout, a thing that Kim recognized quite well as it was one of her 'weapons' as well and says, "Uh-Huh… Just want to help…"

Winston sighs and says, "Next time you want to come, just ask ok?"

Slimer says, "Did… asked Peter."

Winston rolls his eyes and says, "You should know better than to ask him. Next time just ask one of us ok? I could have blasted you. You don't want that do you?"

Slimer shakes his head quickly, sending tiny bits of slime about before he says, "Uh-Uh!"

Ron stands up with the bun still on his head and shouts, "Where is that…? There it is! Blast it! Capture it! It ate all the hot dogs!" To which Rufus cries at the only remaining hot dog before eating it quickly even though it'd had some ghost slime on it.

Winston holds up his hands and says, "Hold on! I'm not going to be blasting him. He's with us!"

Ron looks at Winston with complete confusion before he says, "He's with you…? But he's a GHOST? Aren't you supposed to… oh, I don't know, capture him and stuff?"

Winston chuckles and says, "We already did that and he's reformed. He helps us by furthering the knowledge of ghosts by examining him and he's also come in handy on a couple of missions. He's like our secret fifth Ghostbuster."

Slimer nods and then pretends to pose like the Ghostbusters do when they shoot at ghosts to show that he was fully aware of what they do.

Ron pouts and says, "B-but he ate all the hot dogs!"

Winston nods and chuckles as he says, "I know, he's always hungry. Sometimes I think we keep busting ghosts just to pay our food bill more than anything else."

Slimer grumbles for a second and says, "I can control myself…"

Winston pats Slimer and says, "Don't worry little buddy, I know you can. I was just kidding around."

Slimer turns happy and hugs him again, sliming him again.

Ron says, "What about the slime? He's sliming you!"

Winston chuckles and says, "Oh, we've gotten used to it and besides aside from some stickiness it is really a lot like being licked by a large dog. He's as friendly as one too even though he seems to like Peter the most which I don't understand since Peter seems to hate being slimed by him more than anything. I guess it is because Slimer here was the very first ghost to slime him."

Kim imagines being slimed by Slimer and just shudders as she mutters, "Ewww, gross!"

Winston says, "Come on, lets go see if that ghost has managed to get out of your pink gum yet, Kim."

Ron grabs the bun on his head, tossing it off as he mutters, "But I wanted a hot dog…"

Kim hears him and says, "Don't worry, after this we'll head to Bueno Nacho and get you some nachos ok?"

Ron's face lights up and says, "Boo-yah!"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It wouldn't be a KP/GB crossover without a truly cool ghost battle for the Kim and the others. Just like Danny Phantom had the box ghost, I gave KP a shoe ghost. Lol! What did you think about Kim's solution for capturing the ghost? Were you surprised that it worked? What did you think of Slimer's appearance? What did you think of the Ron and Slimer fight? After all, it wouldn't be a true Ghostbusters episode without Slimer would it? What do you think is happening with the other half of the Ghostbusters?

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, dreams, suggestions, imperial commands, names for ghosts and more are as usual always welcome in my email.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kim Possible and the **_**Ghostbusters!**_

**AN:** Here's another crossover that I thought might be fun. Kim Possible meets the Ghostbusters! This story takes place just shortly before Senior Graduation and thus not part of the Season 4's real ending even though it will use a great majority of Season 4.

**Chapter 4: Not Good!**

_**(Middleton)**_

Ray pulls up in the Ecto-1 with Peter sitting next to him and no sooner than he parks the car do two ghosts go screaming over the roof of the car, quickly followed by three more!

Some more ghosts go screaming past as Ray and Peter quickly jump out of the car and run to the back, grabbing their photon packs but as soon as they can grab their blasters the last of the ghosts fly out of range and disappears out of sight.

Ray blinks and says, "What's going on? Why didn't they attack us?"

Peter says, "I don't know Ray, but I for one am not going to complain."

Suddenly a voice says, "Oh! I'm so glad you're here!" Startling the two Ghostbusters and it is only through experience that they keep from screaming as they turn and blasting at the source of the voice, which was a good thing since the owner, was a human and not a ghost.

Ray and Peter lower their blasters in relief before Ray says, "Geez, don't sneak up on me like that!"

The person stands before them and says, "I'm sorry for startling you but I'm quite jumpy with all the ghosts that keep coming out of my store! There are way more than there should be coming out!"

Ray says, "Um, are you the store owner Miss?" He looks at her cautiously while still trying to remain professional.

The woman nods as she says, "I'm one of the store owners. I am Ms. Trŷme Honey There are two of us but I haven't seen the other one since all of this started and quite frankly I'm getting very worried!"

Peter looks at the woman standing before him, taking in the way she looked. She was as tall as Peter was while standing on the sidewalk and he was in the street. She had piercing light blue eyes that he noticed despite the fact that she had long flowing black hair went down to her hips. She had a long streak of white on her left side, which was unusual but did nothing to distract from her beauty in his opinion. Despite the white streak, she looked to actually be in her 30's. It didn't register in his brain right away that since she was wearing an unusual outfit that showed her body, which should have been ringing bells alone in his head, he could see that she had a lean muscular, but overly so body with a 32 C or D cup chest if he had to guess. He thinks, "Wow! Why can't all antique store owners look like her?"

Peter walks up to her, getting closer than he knew he should professionally and takes note of her soft perfume as he says, "Don't worry, the Ghostbusters are here Madam and we'll have whatever pesky ghost that's still haunting your place zapped and trapped before you know it." He bows just slightly, taking her hand into his.

Ms. Trŷme pulls her hand out of Peter's and takes a single step back before she turns to the shop. She says, "There isn't time for this! The whole city, the whole world could be in danger!"

Ray puts the ecto-goggles over his eyes and says, "Don't worry, we handle world saving all the time."

Peter sighs as his chance to woo a beautiful woman slips through his fingers once again because of ghosts.

Ms. Trŷme extends her arm and says, "Wait! I know something about what is going on in my shop. I need to tell you just what you're going to be facing."

Ray glances at Peter who then nods back before he says, "Ok then, what's going on in the shop?"

Ms. Trŷme sighs and says, "We've been doing collecting antiques and stuff that have to do with ghosts trapped or possessed or otherwise. If it had anything to do with Ghosts, we collected it."

The hairs on the back of Ray and Peter started to stand on end, which usually only happened when they were going to deal with something big.

Ray says, "Ms. Trŷme , just how much ghostly stuff are we talking about?"

Ms. Trŷme lets out a long sigh before she looks at Ray and says, "There are enough items down there to make this place the most haunted city in the world."

Peter turns to Ray and says, "I hear Paris is nice this time of year, what do you think Ray?"

Ray just glares at Peter as if to say, "Not now Peter!" even though he'd been secretly thinking along the same lines, but about a different place like Acapulco.

Ray says, "Just what are we looking at exactly? Anything big? What kind of ghosts are we facing?"

Ms. Trŷme shakes her head, "Even I don't know all the ghosts that we have. We kept a pretty detailed log in the store but it has vanished along with my partner. The only one things that I can remember offhand are the Ghost Illuminati since they are among our more infamous items."

Ray's jaw drops as he says, "You've got the Ghost Illuminati? How'd you get your hands on them? They were supposed to have disappeared years ago!"

Peter says, "Who are the Ghost Illuminati? A bunch of ghosts that light up?"

Ray shakes his head and says, "The Ghost Illuminati are a group of powerful ghosts. They sought to control all the ghosts and use them to control humans as well. Unfortunately they managed to tick off the humans that were also calling themselves the Illuminati and somehow they were defeated. The exact details were never known. Together all the ghosts in the Ghost Illuminati would have been able to take down Zuul!"

Peter didn't need any more explanation than that as he remembered Zuul quite well. He frowns and says, "Ok, this is bad… very bad. We need to get Egon and Winston in on this right away."

Ms. Trŷme sighs and says, "There were other ghosts objects in there that held many ghosts and I fear some of them were broken or damaged."

Ray says, "We'll go take care of that then. You stay here where it is safe."

Ms. Trŷme nods and says, "Ok"

Peter pulls out the walkie talkie and prays that they're in range. He says, "Egon, this is Peter, come in!" He waits a few minutes before finally Egon's voice comes to life, heavily crackling, "This is Egon. What's up Peter? Did you learn anything?"

Peter says, "Yeah, bad news Egon. We're going to need you and Winston over here right away!" The static is so bad that he wonders if Egon even made out what he'd said.

Suddenly the loud static drops to a level where it seemed as if he was just 10 feet away before Egon's voice comes over it again, "Repeat Peter, what did you say?"

Peter blinks in surprise and says, "Uh… We've got bad news Egon. We're going to need you and Winston to come over here right away. We've got Ghost Illuminations."

Silence follows for a moment before Egon says, "You mean the Ghost Illuminati? We'll be right there."

Peter thinks for a second, "I'm probably going to regret this…" before he says, "Egon, how are you coming in so clear? You sound like you're ten feet away from me."

Egon says, "You can thank Miss Possible for that. I'm using her communicator to talk to you. Apparently she gets a much better range that we do."

Peter says, "Where are you at?"

Egon says, "We're still at the mall where Miss Possible captured the ghost with one of her gadgets."

Ray using his walkie talkie says, "What? How is that possible Egon?"

When Egon is heard from again almost a minute later, there is the sound of what almost sounds like a high powered car engine in the background which caused Egon to speak up to be heard as he says, "Apparently Wade's gum that he invented for Miss Possible resists anything once it contracts onto the object. Including the phasing of any ghost that it comes into contact with. It is quite an incredible really!"

Ray says, "I'd love to get my hands on that gum. If we could figure out how it does that, then we could create new ghost traps!"

Egon nods as he says, "That's what I was thinking too Ray."

Peter thinks, "I was right. I am regretting it."

The store starts to light up with lightning bolts from within, catching the attention of Ray and Peter.

Peter sighs and says, "There's no way that car will be able to get here fast enough Ray. We're going to have to go ahead and hope they get here in time to be the cavalry."

They rush past the woman with Ray leading the way since he was wearing the Ecto-goggles which gave him better vision in the darkened store.

Peter comes in right behind him without any goggles on and looks around. He feels the hairs on his neck go up and he turns to see a ghost tossing the cash register at him. He shouts, "Ray!" before he presses the fire button, which sends a powerful stream of photons from its tip to destroy the machine and raining coins as well as burning dollars around them.

Ray says, "Over here Peter!" and points with his blaster to an open door.

Peter nods and walks over to join his partner. He glances through the door and sees a couple bolts of lightning flash through the air before he nods quietly to Ray.

Both Ray and Peter had run into ghosts with energy abilities and knew to be careful unless they wanted to light up like a Christmas tree.

Ray and Peter press against the wall and work their way in until they see a ghost that created energy flashes every time it moved. Together they duck down low and dash behind things in an effort to get closer and trap the ghost with minimal fuss since they didn't know what other objects held another ghost in the room.

They manage to sneak up while the ghost is looking at a shelf and the moment it moves away and into the clearing Ray nods to Peter and they stand up with blasters immediately going full stream at the energy ghost.

The energy ghost howls in the eerie way that only an energy ghost can and struggles against the bonds that hold it.

The Ray says, "Peter! Quick! Toss a trap!"

Peter grabs one with his hand, which allows him to loosen the grip on the energy ghost just enough so that even as he tosses the trap to under the ghost it manages to send an energy blast upwards which follows some wiring to come out of an electrical outlet and stun the two Ghostbusters!

Even as Peter falls he groans, "I hate when they do that…" losing consciousness as he hits the floor.

Kim rushes into the room with Ron right behind her and it takes but a glance to see that the situation wasn't good since two of the Ghostbusters were laying out on the floor unconscious and the ghost trap under the ghost.

The energy ghost shouts, "More of you? Leave me alone!" and fires three energy blasts at Kim but she manages to dodge every one of them even as Egon and Winston arrive just in time to see Kim start her dodging.

Winston says in an impressed tone, "Woah! She's really good at avoiding them!" He watches as Kim dodges two more blasts before she leaps over some shelves, bounds off a wall, rolls quickly before she does a leap and flips in mid-air to avoid yet another energy blast and lands.

The energy ghost says, "I've got you now!" as it charges up a big energy ball by drawing in energy from the overhead lighting. It frowns as it notices that the redhead is just smiling at him.

The energy ghost says, "Why are you smiling in face of your destruction?"

Kim's smile grows and says, "Look where I've landed…"

The energy ghost looks down at her feet and its eyes snap wide as it sees what looks like a petal switch and follows the cable leading from it all the way to a black box with yellow stripes on it.

Kim says, "As my boyfriend would say 'Boo-yah!'" and steps on the switch activating the ghost trap.

The energy ghost tries to toss the energy ball but its aim is messed up as it begins to get sucked in hard. It shouts loudly, "NO! Not againnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" and then vanishes as the last of it is drawn into the trap and a loud 'Click' signals that the ghost trap had finally finished its duty.

Winston and Egon approach Kim with Ron running up to give his badical girlfriend a big hug and kiss.

Winston says, "I don't believe it! You just dodged like 10 energy blasts in a row! That's impossible!"

Ron chuckles and says, "That's my KP for you, always making the impossible, possible!"

Kim smiles at Ron and says, "That's so sweet…" before she leans and kisses him on the lips for that.

Egon pulls out a calculator and types on it for a few moments before he says, "Winston was right. The odds of what you just did by your average person would have been roughly .01 percent."

Ron says, "Did I happen to mention that she is the head cheerleader at Middleton High?"

Winston says, "You're telling us that she used cheerleading skills to do all that?"

Egon types on his calculator and says, "Even factoring your average cheerleader skills, it only jumps up to 20 percent."

Ron shakes his head and says, "There is nothing 'average' about cheerleaders or Kim's cheerleader skills."

Egon pushes his glasses up and looks at Kim with analyzing eyes before he says, "I have to agree. If the others have your skills Miss Possible, then I imagine your team wins a lot of games."

Ron puffs up his chest and says, "Don't forget I am an all-star running back for Middleton's football team with the record for running the most yardage in a single game!"

Kim smiles as she places her hands on Ron's chest, pressing slightly to unpuff it and says, "That's right and I'm very proud of you Ron."

Egon simply says, "Fascinating" as he wonders just what skills Ron had. If he was anything like Kim, it wasn't hard for him to calculate that his running and dodging skills were probably somewhere around Kim's level and thus give him the advantage over the average high school football players.

A soft groan from Ray and a low voice from Peter as he says, "I'm never doing that again…" catches the attention of Kim first as she was always alert for stealthy people such as Shego. When she turns, her motions catch the attention of everyone else and when they see Ray and Peter moving they rush to the aid of their forgotten friends.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, as you can see the Ghostbusters are learning more and more about just what makes Team Possible so formidable. Lol! So what did you think of Ms. Trŷme? What did you think about all that she said about the ghosts? It almost sounds like her store was like the Ghostbusters containment unit doesn't it? Only her ghosts were most likely for sale while theirs were not, can you imagine that? I'm sure you're all wondering… **WHY?** What's the story behind that? Well, you'll just have to wait on that part. What did you think of Kim? When I had her jumping around and dodging I was thinking of the way Evil Ron dodged Electronique's blasts only a lot more and with the skill/grace she would have showed while dodging a McHenry laser system. I hope that showed. What do you think? Do even ghosts stand a chance against Kim Possible? Lol!

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, impressions, best offers for a date with Janine (bachelorette auction), what gadget you'd like to see next used and more are always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kim Possible and the **_**Ghostbusters!**_

**AN:** Here's another crossover that I thought might be fun. Kim Possible meets the Ghostbusters! This story takes place just shortly before Senior Graduation and thus not part of the Season 4's real ending even though it will use a great majority of Season 4.

**Chapter 5: Whoa!**

_**(Middleton)**_

Ray and Peter were sitting in the front of the store on some chairs left there for the owners while waiting for people to show up and buy their stuff.

Peter looks at Kim Possible and says, "You're telling me she took down the energy ghost all by herself? No way Winston! You're pulling my leg!"

Winston shakes his head and says, "I wish I was Peter. She avoided all the energy blasts as if they were nothing and the activated the ghost trap that it was hovering over, sending it right in!"

Peter looks at Kim again and then Ron who looked mighty proud of Kim before Slimer floats around Egon and says, "Uh-huh! She did!"

Slimer molds his slime body into a poor-man's shape of Kim before jump-floating in place and then making the whoosh sound of the trap and pretending to get sucked into himself.

Peter shakes off the bits of slime that had landed on him before he says, "Ok! Ok! I get the picture!"

Egon says, "Whether you believe it or not Peter, the fact is that Miss Possible did exactly what Winston said. Her agility and speed are above normal, it was quite incredible to watch really."

Ray sighs and says, "And I missed it…"

Egon says, "Don't worry Ray, I think we'll get more chances to see the skills of Miss Possible."

Ray says, "Huh? What do you mean Egon?"

Egon looks at Ray and says, "Quite simply, I think our odds of bringing this to a safe end will be better with their help."

Peter still didn't believe that a teenager could be of much help but he also knew better than to argue with Egon. Especially if he didn't want to spend the next hour or so hearing all of Egon's reasons as to why Egon felt the redhead was going to be helpful.

Ray on the other hand had no such problems and says, "Are you sure about this Egon? I mean they're both so young…"

Ron steps forward and says, "Hey, we've been saving the world since freshman year! I think we've proved that we can more than handle ourselves!"

Ray looks at Ron with a curious expression and says, "What year are you in now?"

Caught off guard at the response he takes a moment to say, "Uh… we're sen… Oh yeah! We are Seniors in High School!"

Rufus sticks his head out of Ron's pocket and nods as he squeaks, "Uh-huh! Yeah! Seniors!"

Ms. Trŷme walks over and says to the Ghostbusters, "Oh, I'm glad you're all ok." She then notices Kim and smiles, "Kim Possible! Oh, this is an honor! What brings you to my little shop?"

Peter's eyebrows shoot up and he says, "You know her?"

Ms. Trŷme smiles as she nods and says, "Oh yes, there is hardly a resident of Middleton who doesn't know her. She has saved this town from so many scary and dangerous things. Why, I remember when she and this other girl zapped a big dinosaur that had been rampaging through town looking for food." She turns to Kim and says, "Although that was almost as scary as that large orange person who kept chasing after a large donut sign. Why is it that everything that becomes so large ends up going after the signs that represent the very food we eat?"

Ron's eyes bulge out for a second and then he blushes a little as he scratches the back of his neck and says, "Ah-heh! I guess when you're big like that, you have a huge appetite… or something like that." He trails off at the end, looking away as he couldn't exactly explain to her that he'd been the large orange person who she'd seen before.

Kim knew how Ron must be feeling and says, "Yeah, I guess Ron's right. The normal sized stuff for us just probably doesn't look as appetizing."

The Ghostbusters wondered about the strange way Kim and Ron were behaving at the mention of the large orange guy. Egon gets a strange feeling in his gut as he gets a hunch and pulls out his PKE device.

As soon as Egon turns on the device, the arms raise up until their horizontal and starts to hum and flash rapidly.

Egon says, "There is still a large amount of spectral energies in the area. Our job isn't done."

Peter says, "It isn't our job to after every ghost Egon! If we did we'd work ourselves out of business!"

Kim says, "Ron and I help people for free."

Ray says, "That's ok for you, you are kids and get whatever you need handed to you for free. Out in the real world things like our photon packs, ghost traps and our containment unit cost a lot of money. Things like our research also puts us into the red quite often."

Ron says, "Maybe you guys need a catchy theme song? It worked for Team Impossible."

Ray says, "We already have one."

Peter frowns as he says, "Yeah, we spent a pretty penny on it too!"

Winston says, "Didn't you just make a client pay us for that song instead of the full fee?"

Kim says, "All right, let's focus here." She turns to Ms. Trŷme and says, "What do you know about all these ghosts? And what was that energy ghost looking around for?"

Ms. Trŷme's smile disappears and she sighs before she says, "Straight to the point." She leans against the counter and says, "Very well, it all started a long time ago when this city was still just a town. 99 years ago in fact."

Ron says, "No way! You don't look a day over 30!" All of the Ghostbusters give Ron a look as they wonder in one thought, "Is he for real?"

Kim shakes her head and knew the answer to their thoughts and thinks, "If they only knew that Ron is just being half-fun, half-serious just like the role of the distraction he usually plays when things get too serious."

Ms. Trŷme laughs and smiles as she says, "Thank you Ron."

Kim and the Ghostbusters all relax as they see her taking it as a joke.

Ms. Trŷme says, "Ok, now to get back to the story. About 99 years ago it was decided that there were too many spirits, otherwise known as ghosts in the world and since this place had the lowest number of spirits, mostly animal ones. It was here that it was chosen to be the base of our ghost storage place."

Egon pushes his glasses up his nose as he looks at her and says, "Fascinating. Just how many ghosts exist here?"

Ms. Trŷme stops and looks up in thought as she taps her chin for a few moments with her lips moving as she counts before she says, "I am not exactly sure, after about 20,000 ghosts, it was felt the counting was pretty much tiresome so it was stopped."

Ray shouts, "20,000 ghosts? Are you kidding me? Do you know the kind damage that many ghosts could cause?"

Egon says, "How long ago was the counting stopped at?"

Winston says, "Why do you want to know that Egon? Don't we have enough trouble with 20,000?"

Egon says, "Because if they had 20,000 only a few years ago then the number of ghosts since then will be significantly lower but if…"

Rays's eyes go wide as he realizes what Egon is saying, "If there were 20,000 ghosts 80 years ago and they've kept up at the same pace then there could be…"

Peter says, "Whoa! Are you saying there could be thousands more ghosts here?"

Egon says, "Maybe even millions depending on how long ago and the rate at which they've collected more ghosts."

All heads turn to Ms. Trŷme and she sighs, "I'm afraid Egon is right, the counting stopped after ten years into the project. If I had to guess from the size of how things are now I would have to guess we have more closer to a million or so ghosts."

Winston's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets as he says, "A million ghosts?" He turns to the others and says, "Well guys, it has been nice knowing you. I think I'll go ahead and retire now."

Egon calculates the predicted rate and says, "Actually it is…" before Winston says, "Egon if you're about to tell us the real number and it is higher than a million… I so don't want to hear it."

Egon frowns as he adjusts his glasses and says, "Very well then."

Ron waves his arms around in the air as he says, "You're the like… The Ghostbusters! Shouldn't you be able to handle ghosts of any number?"

Kim says, "Ron, I think they're panicking because to them a million ghosts would be like facing a million ninja monkeys."

It takes Ron a moment for the words to sink in before his eyes grow wide and he clutches at his hair as he screams, "AUUUUUGH! NO! MY WORSE NIGHTMARE!!" He then turns to Kim and grabs her by the shoulders, "We've got to do something KP!"

Kim says, "Don't worry Ron, I'm on it." She then turns to the Ghostbusters and says, "There is a plan right?"

The four Ghostbusters look at each other nervously as they all say, "Uhhh…"

Kim frowns and says, "There is no plan is there?"

Ray says, "Well, not yet but we're working on one!"

Peter says, "In the meantime, the redhead brought up a good point. What was that ghost looking for? Why didn't it escape with the other ghosts?"

Ms. Trŷme says, "Well, we do have a few unusual ghost artifacts that could give a ghost untold power." She pauses and says, "Wait, which ghost was it?"

Peter says, "It was some energy ghost."

Ms. Trŷme says, "Well, it could have been looking for its mate I suppose."

Kim and Ron look at each other and then say in stereo, "Mate??"

Kim then turns to Ron and says, "Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Ron says, "Aw man!"

Ms. Trŷme smiles a little at Kim and Ron before her expression saddens and she says, "Yes, sadly enough we've got ghosts that have been separated since they were captured."

Ron says, "Why didn't you put them together then?"

Ms. Trŷme sighs and says, "Well for one thing, we have often had no clue which ghosts belonged to which ones. Plus we couldn't very well free them to ask them without risking them trying to escape and take revenge on the descendants of those who captured them in the first place."

Kim says, "If you had so many ghosts, did you keep a list of the ones you had? Maybe we can figure out which ones have already escaped."

Ms. Trŷme says, "We do have a list but with the state the store's in, I am not sure where to even begin and my partner is the one with the photographic memory."

Ron says, "What DO you know then?" He was still freaking out a little bit about the idea that there could be a million ninja monkeys loose in Middleton.

Ms. Trŷme says, "Well… I know that unless you want Middleton and quite possibly the entire Tri-City area to become populated with ghosts than with people, I think we should do something to stop the ghosts."

Peter and Winston turn to look at Ray and Egon, their 'answer' guys for whenever things go wrong.

Ray shrugs and says, "I don't know, what do you think we should do Egon?"

Egon is silent for a few moments and says, "I think we should work on the source of the problem first. Then later on we can round up any stray ghosts that have already escaped."

Peter says, "Good idea Egon! Now how do you propose that we do that exactly?"

Egon says, "I haven't quite figured that part out Peter."

**(Meanwhile in another location within Middleton)**

Timmy drives up to a drive through window in his convertible and after ordering through the sign he drives up to the window, missing the way the sign glows an eerie green.

Timmy waits at the window for his food, unsnapping his seat belt so he can reach for his wallet in his back pocket and then the glass window pulls back. He smiles before looking while bringing up his hand with the money he owed for the meal as he says, "Here you go Natsumi…" He freezes as when he sees instead of a beautiful blue-eyed blonde girl, a very scary ghost!

The ghost looks down at Timmy with glowing red-white eyes and quickly grabs at his arm that is still reaching out with the money tightly gripped in his fingers. It quickly pulls him out of the car, screaming loudly with his leg kicking wildly as he goes through the window. The window slides shut and Timmy can still be heard screaming for a short while longer as the windows flash brightly for a few more moments until there is darkness, tinged by a ghostly glow and complete silence.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, this may not be the most exciting chapter so far but you've got to admit that the stakes have just gone up quite a bit! What do you think of Kim in this chapter? What do you think of Ron and the 'million ninja monkeys' thing? How do you think the Ghostbusters will handle such a serious threat to Middleton? Anyone want to guess what happened with Timmy or even WHY it happened? What do you think of this story so far?

As usual all thoughts, ideas, feelings, impressions, story suggestions, name of a previous job for Winston before the Ghostbusters, song suggestions for the story and more are welcome. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Kim Possible and the **_**Ghostbusters!**_

**AN:** Here's another crossover that I thought might be fun. Kim Possible meets the Ghostbusters! This story takes place just shortly before Senior Graduation and thus not part of the Season 4's real ending even though it will use a great majority of Season 4.

**Chapter 6: Ghost Issues!**

_**(Middleton)**_

Kim gives Ron a kiss on the lips before dropping him off at his house before going on up to her house. She sighs as she misses Ron already. Sure she'd had boyfriends before and even big crushes but with Ron… it was different. She knew in her heart that she loved him, which made even the most heavy of crushes like Josh Mankey pale in like a flashlight versus the sun in intensity.

She pulls up into driveway since her parents had already gotten home ahead of her and parked in the garage. She gets out still smiling and feeling the soft warmth of Ron's kiss on her lips.

The house was pretty quiet but she it didn't register since it was suppertime and so she walks through the house towards the kitchen, failing to take notice of a pair of glowing hands at the top of the stairs.

Kim pushes the door open and sees that the kitchen is totally empty and there was nothing on the stove. She frowns as she thinks, "Weird… if they were going out to eat out I think they would have told me. So where is everyone?"

Suddenly there is a creak coming from the door behind her. She turns quickly and sees the door glowing a soft white, intensifying quickly and her eyes grow big in surprise as she watches four pairs of hands press against the door. Despite the fact that the door was a easy swing type, it was not moving even though the four hands seemed to stretch through the door as if it was being stretched by rubber or silly putty.

Kim snaps out of her surprise when she hears what sounds like her father saying in a creepy ghost voice that was far more spooky than any he'd ever used for Halloween, "Join us…" followed by her brothers as they say, "Yes… join us…" which she had to admit _did_ sound like them on Halloween.

She shouts, "No way!" jumping back quickly as the door explodes open to reveal her father and the twins in the doorway with outreached hands that glowed.

Not wanting to hurt her family she turns and dashes for the other exit, opening it quickly and thinks, "Please let mom be alright and not some sort of ghost zombie!" She runs out the patio door. She is halfway to the front of the house where her car was parked when hands grab her from behind some bushes.

Without even thinking, Kim does a judo toss that sends the mysterious assailant to the ground. She cries out, "Mom!" as soon as she sees the unmoving figure of her mother laying on the grass.

Kim glances at the door leading from the kitchen and can see hands coming out of the door. She looks down at her mother and quickly checks for a pulse like she'd been taught to do by the very woman whom she'd just tossed when her eyes suddenly open!

Mrs. Possible suddenly says, "Kim? Is that really you? You're not possessed are you?"

Kim says, "I was just about to ask you the same thing!"

Unearthly groans catch both their attention and they quickly glance to see Mr. Possible and the tweebs looking like prime candidates for the Halloween with the glow around their bodies, the red glowing eyes and the ashen skin.

Mrs. Possible says, "Maybe we better get out of here first, then we can talk."

Kim says, "Good idea!"

Together Kim and her mother start to run towards the car until Kim opens the car with the remote key control. The same controls allow her to open the doors and they both jump in.

Quickly strapping themselves in, Kim starts the car and pulls back out of the driveway quickly. She turns the car and steps on the gas even as her mother says, "Where are you going?"

Kim frowns as she notices more ghost zombies come out of the houses for the rest of her neighborhood and she says only one word that said it all, "Ron" It was all she needed to say in way of explanation to her mother.

Kim slows down to a stop as she is relieved to see Ron coming out of his house screaming, "KP HELP! GHOST PARENTS!!" with Hana in his arms. She notices that Ron's parents looked very much like her own with the glowing body, red eyes that lit up when they saw Ron running with all the speed he possessed towards Kim's car.

Ron jumps past Mrs. Possible and lands on his back in the backseat of the car with his arms protectively covering Hana from any harm. Even before he can move again, Kim steps on the gas petal to send the car rocketing forward at high speed and leaving the ghost zombies behind in the dust.

Mrs. Possible can't help but shout, "Slow down Kimmie!" which does get the result she hopes for even as Ron sits up and cries out, "KP! I've got ghost zombies for parents!"

Kim grips the steering wheel tightly in her hands as she says, "I know… I saw. The same thing happened to my family too Ron."

Ron looks at Kim's mother and says, "Why aren't you like them? Oh… all glowy, growling and with the red eyes?"

Kim says, "I'd like to know that too mom."

Mrs. Possible says, "Well, I had just arrived home through the outside kitchen door and thinking about what to make for dinner when I heard some noises in the living room. When I opened the door I saw what looked like a ghost fly in through the window and then James grabbed the boys who'd been by the TV in both his arms and tried to run upstairs."

She sighs as she closes her eyes and rubs her temple with her fingers before she continues. She says, "Unfortunately the ghost went upstairs after them." She starts to tremble a little as she says, "I…I…I heard… I mean it was just horrible Kim! They screamed as the light flashed madly from upstairs and then… silence."

She looks at Kim and Ron with tears in her eyes that flowed down her cheeks as she says, "I saw the ghost coming back down so I ran out of the house and hid in the bushes. Then when I saw you running out of the house I figured I would let you know I know I was ok but then you threw me."

Kim blushes a little in embarrassment and says, "Sorry mom, I thought you were one of those creatures."

Mrs. Possible nods as she says, "I figured that and it was a wise move…" She rubs the back of her neck and head as she says, "I just wish it hadn't been so painful."

Kim says, "What happened at your house Ron? Why isn't Hana one of those creatures?"

Ron says, "They almost got her when I found out what was going on! Fortunately being a super ninja baby has its advantages. I was able to get her to come to me and we ran out of the house just in time to see you drive up KP!"

Mrs. Possible says, "Do either of you know what's going on? Where did all these things come from?"

Kim says, "I think I know… hopefully the Ghostbusters will be able to give us some answers." She taps the middle console, which flips to reveal a screen that turns on to reveal Wade.

Kim says, "Wade! You're ok!"

Wade nods as he looks at Kim with fear in his eyes and he says, "Good thing I've been trying to track all the escaped ghosts for the Ghostbusters. It was too late to warn you and Ron because the ghosts had already swept over your block." He looks down ashamedly and says, "I'm sorry Kim…"

Kim says, "Have the ghosts gotten to where you are yet, Wade?"

Wade shakes his head before looking up to meet Kim's eyes on the screen, "Fortunately I was able to analyze the beam from the ghost trap activated when you captured that energy ghost because once I learned that the ghosts were heading towards the residential areas I had to quickly invent a kind of ghost shield for around the house. I don't know how long it'll be before they break through though because the energy drain is just enormous. I have already blacked out most of the area around me just keeping the shield up."

Kim, Ron and Mrs. Possible all silently look at each other before Kim looks back at Wade and says, "Can you get me ahold of the Ghostbusters?"

Wade shakes his head and says, "No. I've been trying since before the shield went up. They are knee deep in ghost city now Kim and with all the stuff going on their radios are being jammed."

Kim frowns and says, "Can you give me the coordinates?"

Wade nods as he says, "Uploading to you even as we speak."

Mrs. Possible says, "Do you want us to come by? Pick you up?"

Mrs. Load steps into the screen and says, "We're ok as long as the shield holds. You just go and do what you do best… save the world." The fear in her eyes was unmistakable as she wasn't as used to the craziness like Wade was.

Mrs. Possible says, "Is everyone safe?" Her words hiding the unspoken question about Wade's father.

Mrs. Load rubs Wade's shoulder as she says, "Wade and I are safe… that's all that matters. Isn't it?" Telling her that she didn't know and that her husband wasn't with them.

Kim frowns as she got the message too and says to Wade, "Don't worry. I'll do my best to restore things to the way they were. I promise."

Wade smiles for the first time and says, "Thanks Kim and good luck." The connection is terminated then.

Kim looks over at her mother and says, "Everyone better strap in, I'm kicking the sloth into turbo."

Ron knew what that meant and quickly pulls down the middle seat, which the tweebs had made double as a baby seat for when Hana was in the car because Ron had to pull baby duty. He quickly straps her in and then himself before he says, "Ready KP! Hit it!"

With Kim and her mother already strapped in, Kim flips a switch and the hood on the front opens up to have something rise up before the car's engine picks up in sound. She steps on the gas and the car launches itself forward moving quickly over the road towards where the Ghostbusters were last reported.

Ron says, "Uh… Hey KP?"

Kim says, "Yes Ron? What is it?"

Ron says, "Where are Mr. Dr. P. and your brothers?"

Kim grips the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles turn white before she says, "They've been turned into zombie ghosts like your parents…" She growls softly, "No ghosts turn my family again me… now it is personal…"

_**(Meanwhile at the same time for the Ghostbusters…)**_

BK-BOOM-ZAP! Were the sounds that could be heard every few seconds as the Ghostbusters ran around trying to defend themselves from ghosts or ghost zombies. It wasn't until the four Ghostbusters run around a corner and stop, collapsing against the wall to breathe heavily as they attempted to catch their breath.

Winston says between gasps for air, "You know… I had… really been… hoping… for a… excuse for a… raise… but not… like this."

Peter starts to recover his breath as says, "At least you… can't say we're not… giving you plenty of… exercise, Winston."

Ray who had just about recovered says, "Egon, what are we going… to do? We can't bust a million… ghosts! We simply don't have enough traps!"

Egon frowns and pushes his small glasses back up his nose and he says, "I know Ray and with our communicators being jammed we can't even call for help."

Suddenly a payphone nearby starts to ring, catching the Ghostbusters by surprise. Peter says, "Uh, does anyone think that might for us?"

Winston says, "Who could even know where we are?"

Ray says, "Only one way to find out" He walks over and picks up the phone and says, "Hello?"

Wade says, "Ray? Oh finally! Do you guys have any idea how difficult it has been to get ahold of you? With all of you running around so much I couldn't tap into the nearest landline phone before I could call you!"

Ray says, "Of course! With our walkie talkies jammed I should have thought of using the phones! Wait, who are you?"

Wade sighs and says, "I'm Wade Load, the resident supergenius for Kim Possible."

Ray turns his head and says, "Hey guys! I've that kid that Kim Possible was talking to on her watch on the phone!"

Peter sarcastically says, "Great Ray! Maybe you can have him order us some pizzas while you've got him on the line!" He mutters, "For all the good he can do us through the phone."

Egon ignores Peter and says, "Ray, can I take the phone?"

Ray nods as he hands over the phone and says, "Sure thing Egon."

Egon says, "Mr. Load…." He gets interrupted when Wade says, "Please, call me Wade. That sounds like you're talking to my father." He clears his throat and says, "Excuse me, now Wade I was wondering if you can get ahold of Miss Possible and have her come help us."

Wade smile can be heard over the phone as he says, "They're already on their way and given the speed she's coming your way at, I think she'll be there in about a minute."

Egon says, "Good to hear. Will she have that lipstick that shoots gum with her as well?"

Wade blinks in surprise at the question and then says, "Yes, why do you ask?"

Egon says, "I have a plan and it involves that gum of hers since it seems highly resistant to ectoplasmic energy."

Wade says, "Well I made it so that it could resist just about anything Kim might face energy or not. I assure you that I had no idea that it'd work on ghosts when I made it."

Egon says, "How much of the gum do you have?" as a thought suddenly occurs to him.

Ray suddenly shouts, "Egon, I hate to do this but those ghost zombies are coming back!"

Winston says, "Look! She's here!"

The car roars down the road at high speed, impressing all four of them with the way it moved and shocking them all as the car suddenly slams on the brake as it turns so that it comes to a perfect stop with the driver's side wheels against the sidewalk.

Winston says, "Wow! Now that's some driving!"

Kim hops out of the car and with a firm look on her face she runs towards two ghost zombies, both whom she knew as Bonnie and Mr. Barkin. She pulls out her lipstick and fires the gum at their waist, causing the big looping gum to snag both Bonnie and Mr. Barkin to pull them together.

No matter how they struggled, they couldn't escape from the pink gum that held them tightly. Even with the ghost energies coursing through their bodies, they couldn't break free.

Bonnie's eyes flashed red for a second before turning their usual green as she shouts, "Possible! Get me out of this thing!" Even the glow had disappeared before Ray says, "Egon, did you see that?"

Egon already had his PKE Detector out running it over Bonnie and Mr. Barkin.

Ron gets out of the car with Hana in his arms while Mrs. Possible shouts, "Kimmie! Look out behind you!"

Kim had already seen the ghost zombies coming up behind her and planned a move beforehand to deal with them. She leaps forward as they both try to grab at her and lands on her hands. She then pushes off her hands as she thrusts her legs out to kick both of them hard enough to send them flying into the air and land on their backs after which she turns and shoots more of the gum, pinning them both to the ground in a pink gum cocoon.

Winston fires his blaster, zapping another ghost zombie that got too close to Mrs. Possible.

Mrs. Possible smiles and says, "Thank you" with Winston answering, "You're welcome, Miss."

Hana laughs happily in Ron's arms as Peter blasts the other ghost zombie that had gotten a little close to Ron.

Ron says, "Thanks dude!"

Peter says, "No problem!" before he spots Mrs. Possible and thinks, "Oooh! She's hot!"

Peter moves over to the car where Mrs. Possible is and says, "You look like you could use some help beautiful, stick close to me and I'll make sure none of these ghost zombies get you."

Mrs. Possible takes Peter's words as flattery about her looks and says, "Sure thing…" She pauses to read the nametag over his chest before she finishes saying, "Peter." She misses the look from Peter that would have made her know he was up to more than compliments about her looks, as she looks over at Kim to see her gum another ghost zombie to a tree.

A ghost zombie growls with its eyes and hands glowing as it leaps at Ron but before any of the Ghostbusters or Kim could do anything, Hana leaps up from Ron's arms and laughs as she does a 'page turn' move to its face which sends it flying face first into a car on the **other** side of the street before landing right back in Ron's arms and playfully clapping happily as if it'd just turned a page in a book successfully.

Everyone freezes, zombie and human alike at the sight of that and it isn't until Winston says, "Whoa! That's one strong baby!" that time resumes for everyone.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The ghosts are going to really regret that they picked on KP's family aren't they? I sure wouldn't want to be on KP's bad side, would you? KP's mother was sure lucky to escape being zombified wasn't she? Any thoughts as to what happened with Bonnie? What do you think about Peter and his flattery with KP's mother? What do you think of what Hana did? Pretty surprising huh?

As usual… all thoughts, ideas for improvement, suggestions for the story, impressions about the story, ways for Mrs. Possible to turn down Peter, Names for the main ghost causing this problem, and more are always welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kim Possible and the **_**Ghostbusters!**_

**AN:** Here's another crossover that I thought might be fun. Kim Possible meets the Ghostbusters! This story takes place just shortly before Senior Graduation and thus not part of the Season 4's real ending even though it will use a great majority of Season 4.

**Chapter 7: Surprises!**

_**(Middleton)**_

The battle to escape the ghost zombies had been a somewhat intense one. The longer they all stayed, the more it seemed likely that they would be overrun by ghost zombies sooner or later.

Kim, Ron and Hana hopped into the Sloth car while Mrs. Possible hopped into the Ghostbusters car along with the shop owner. Even Bonnie was in the car while Egon continued to run tests on her.

Mrs. Possible says, "Can someone clue me in as to what's going on here? What is causing everyone to turn into a zombie?"

With Winston driving the car and Egon busy it was left to Ray and Peter to answer the question.

Ms. Trŷme says, "This is all my fault. I should have been there at the store when the latest shipment was delivered. All this might have been avoided then."

Ray says, "You can't know that. It might have still happened with or without you there."

Peter turns to Mrs. Possible and says, "Look beautiful, the short version of this story is that her store had been a huge storage place for ghosts that had been captured in the past and then a deliveryman accidentally freed them." He takes her hands since she was sitting across from him and says, "Don't worry though, "I'll protect you!"

Before Mrs. Possible can say anything to Peter's words Ms. Trŷme says, "Your daughter Kim was just amazing out there the way she took on all those ghost zombies."

Peter's eyes go wide as he says, "Her… daughter?"

Ms. Trŷme says, "Oh yes, Mrs. Possible's daughter with her knowledge of 16 styles of kung-fu has saved the city and the world more times than I can count." She looks at her and says, "How is your husband, is he still building those spaceships?"

Mrs. Possible smiles at her and says, "Oh, yes he's doing fine and I think he's about ready to mothball the spaceship that is going to a blackhole."

Ms. Trŷme laughs and says, "You mean the one he's always threatening to send the boys that Kim dates if they make her unhappy?"

Mrs. Possible looks right at Peter with a wicked twinkle in her eyes as she says, "Oh, I'm sure he's also made it big enough for a full sized adult should anyone be foolish enough to flirt with me."

Peter's hands couldn't fly fast enough away from Mrs. Possible's hands before he scooted over to the farthest corner of the car that he could from Mrs. Possible.

Ms. Trŷme turns to Mrs. Possible as she laughs at her and says, "Oh! I think your two mischievous sons would scare off anyone that would even think of trying anything so foolish as trying to flirt with you. I still remember the time they took a picture of your daughter and turned it into a screensaver."

Ms. Trŷme pauses and thinks for a second before she says, "You know, I had to get that computer helper that runs her website to uninstall it for me because I just don't know anything about computers other than basic operation."

Mrs. Possible touches her ring finger idly all the while knowing that she could feel Peter staring at her. The message was clear, "Next time, look for the ring before flirting."

Mrs. Possible says, "Well, you know my daughter couldn't have done it all by herself."

Ms. Trŷme says, "Oh yes, because she's got that computer kid who runs her site too."

Mrs. Possible frowns at the woman and says, "I was referring to her best friend and partner, Ron Stoppable."

Ms. Trŷme says, "Oh… yeah, he's that kid whose pants are always falling down."

Mrs. Possible sighs softly for a moment as she thinks, "I guess this is why Kimmie gets so frustrated even after all this time." She says, "He does more than that. He has stopped villains all by himself on more than one occasion."

Ms. Trŷme says, "I've read at the website how he's stepped up a little but don't you think he still has a ways to go before he's a true partner?"

Mrs. Possible frowns a bit and leans towards the woman as she says, "I think Ron is doing a very good job as her partner. He has already proved himself as a crime-fighting partner and he is doing a very good job as her boyfriend."

Ms. Trŷme says in bafflement, "They're dating? How long has that been now? A month?"

Mrs. Possible says, "A year now…" before she gets interrupted as Ms. Trŷme says, "A whole year? What's she doing? Stringing along the poor boy because he's her crime fighting partner?"

Mrs. Possible narrows her eyes at the woman in a cold glare that gave Peter shivers down his spine as he thinks, "It looks like she wants to send her into space…" She says, "They happen to be very much in love and I have hopes that they'll get married someday."

Ms. Trŷme gives Mrs. Possible a confused look before she says, "I know they're great crime fighting partners and dating each other, but marriage? Isn't that a little bit farfetched?"

Peter could see the cold fire building in Mrs. Possible's eyes much like the kind she'd given him for flirting but on a more different, dangerous level and knew from past experiences that you don't go upsetting mothers unless you want pain. He quickly says, "Ms. Trŷme we're here to talk about the ghosts from your store, not someone's love life. Just what _can_ you tell us that you haven't already told us?"

Mrs. Possible realizes as she cools down just what Peter had done by intervening and nods at him softly in thanks. She had come pretty close to striking that woman for what she was beginning to see as badmouthing and more about her daughter and her taste in who she dated. She cared a lot for Ron as he had practically become part of the family and she hoped that one day he would become part of the family as believed that Ron was the perfect one for her.

Ms. Trŷme taps her chin in thought before something suddenly occurs to her, "There is a legend that I recall about one of our ghosts that we captured that might explain what's going on but…" She frowns in thought.

Suddenly Egon exclaims, "Fascinating!" making all heads turn towards where he was since he was examining Bonnie.

Peter says, "What is it Egon, do you have something?"

Egon says, "This girl here…" He is interrupted as Bonnie crosses her arms before her and says, "Hello! I have a name! It is Bonnie! Ugh… why do I always end up with losers hanging around me?"

Egon pushes his glasses up with a finger while Peter says, "Boy, if I were a ghost I wouldn't want to possess her either…" before Egon clears his throat and says, "If I may continue. After careful analysis with the limited equipment that I have in the car, I have come to the conclusion that Miss Bonnie here has two things going for her that made her be able to overcome the zombie ghost."

Peter says, "What is it Egon? Don't leave us hanging!"

Egon looks at Peter and says, "Well she has a natural resistance to all things supernatural apparently but even that goes so far. As for the rest…" He glances at Bonnie cross-ways before he continues to say, "I hate to mention this as it sounds unscientific but it appears that her strength of will or perhaps her personality is what made the change not stick. There appears to be little other explanation for what has happened to her."

Peter looks at Bonnie and says, "Maybe the ghosts just couldn't stand to be in her?" This makes her give him an angry look to which he just returns with his most dashing smile to ward off the angry look.

Ray says, "Whatever the reason is, she could prove to be useful if we can duplicate what it is."

Ms. Trŷme suddenly says, "It could be easier than that. I think that she can't be possessed because of her lineage."

Peter guffaws and says, "That couldn't be right. Egon! Tell the pretty lady that she's out of her mind." He waves his hand in the air as he says, "Go on…"

Egon says, "Actually, there could be something to that. Please tell us what you know about this er… young woman's lineage."

Ms. Trŷme says, "Well, as far as I know one of the things we had was given to us by a member of the Rockwaller family because the girls didn't seem to be too interested in serving as guardians to pass on to their children and they knew we would take care of it."

Bonnie defensively says, "Uh-uh! There's no WAY you're pinning that craziness out there on me!"

Peter says, "Ms. Boniputlan…" He is cut off as Bonnie shouts, "BONNIE! Get it right or don't say it!" He continues to say, "Is there any truth to what she said?"

Bonnie squirms a little by crossing her arms in front of her and then rolling her shoulders before she says, "Well…" She looks out the car window and sees more craziness going on which prompts her to say, "I suppose there could be an tiny ounce of truth to it. My sisters and I were asked to watch over this thing and pass it on to our children…" She quickly adds, "But it was just so _**ugly!**_ I mean, I couldn't stand to look at it much less even think of passing it on to another generation."

Ray says, "Ugly? What was it? Was it really old?"

Bonnie throws up her hands and says, "Puh-lease! That thing was more ancient than this car! Plus it was totally, disgustingly ugly beyond belief. With something like that, I couldn't be expected to have such a thing in my room. I have a reputation to uphold as a cheerleader you know."

Mrs. Possible says, "What about your sisters? They all graduated a long time ago, surely they would be past such immature thinking."

Bonnie crosses her arms in front of her and says, "You might think that but with their glamorous careers, they have even less tolerance than I do for anything that ugly."

Peter says, "So because these girls couldn't get past something's butt-ugly looks, the whole world is doomed?" He gives Bonnie a sarcastic thumbs up as he says, "Great going, you've proven that fashion is more important than the safety of the world."

Bonnie frowns at Peter and says, "Whatever! How was I supposed to know that the shoplady wouldn't be able to take care of her junk?"

Ray says, "Wait a minute! Were you the one in charge of it?"

Bonnie turns her head so as not to look at Ray directly but she answers him by saying, "Yeah, some garbage about me being the 'chosen' guardian or some such crap. As if I want to guard anything, I have a cheerleading squad to try and lead to the nationals!"

Mrs. Possible says, "Excuse me? I believe my daughter, Kim is the one in charge of the squad. Not you."

Bonnie whips her head to look at Mrs. Possible, glowering at her with fury but the older Possible had seen far too much, faced too many things to feel even the _**slightest**_ bit threatened by Bonnie's glare and both her body language and expression on her face told Bonnie that it was useless. She growls, "I could do a better job and she knows it."

Ray turns to Peter and says excitedly, "Do you realize what this means? That's the connection!"

Peter looks at his friend and fellow Ghostbuster as if he had lost his mind even though he knew he hadn't. There was always some sort of logical sense, albeit a crazy kid kind of way, that was behind Ray's line of thinking. He says calmly as he can, "Very good Ray, now perhaps you can be so kind as to explain it for those in the car that don't live in the land of insane rationality?"

Ray slaps Peter aside the shoulder and says, "But Peter! It makes perfect sense now why she couldn't be taken over! She is the key!" He sees that Peter isn't getting it and says, "Remember the Gatekeeper and Keymaster for Gozer? She is the one that can help fix things!"

Peter did not like the memories of that time as his girlfriend had been possessed and turned into a hideous dog-like creature at the time. He bitterly says, "Yes Ray, I remember."

Egon pushes his glasses up his nose as he blandly says, "Or help make things worse. As I recall the role of the two was essentially to help release Gozer into our world. If this young girl is one-half of a pair like back then, it stands to reason that there is another in this world who is the counterpart for her."

Peter says, "Oh just great… all we need is another Pecker out there and we'll be right back where we started."

Silence fell in the car for the Ghostbusters as they all knew that they'd just _barely_ survived that encounter.

Bonnie says loudly, "Whatever! Let Possible handle it! She's used to fighting and saving the world. Just drop me off so I can go home and put this whole ugly matter behind me!"

Peter mockingly says to Bonnie as he looks out the window, "Oh yeah sure… like that is so going to happen. We're just going to drop you off so you can face a huge army of zombie-ghosts all by your lonesome." He can see that Bonnie wasn't entirely convinced so he continues in his best mocking voice, "I know! We'll just forget that they are growing in strength and will probably take over the whole world, leaving just you alone to remain as the only unaffected person alive until you starve from lack of food or get eaten and/or possessed for sure by them."

Bonnie frowns and just stares angrily at Peter in silence for the longest time before she lets out a heavy sigh and says, "Fine! I guess I can help Possible this one time but she will owe me big for this!"

Peter smiles as he had won that one against her until Ray says to Egon, "So Egon, what do you think we should do from here?" Making it all come crashing down to him that the situation was far from better just yet.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone I know that it has been like a gazillion years since I have updated this story but don't worry, I will write more chapters… eventually. I am recently freed from a very busy schedule so I should have more time for writing. The plan is to eventually finish my current idling stories before posting some of my new ones that I have on the backburner. Now for the questions. What did you think of Mrs. Possible in this chapter? Did you all like the smooth way she dealt with Peter? Or the way she withstood Bonnie's furious look? What did you think of Ms. Trŷme for this chapter? She sure came close to unleashing a mother's fury didn't she? Did you like the little warring that Peter and Bonnie had going on in the Ecto-1 car? Do you think the world is in good hands or bad hands with Bonnie's increased significance for the story? How do you think Kim and Ron will react when they learn this? If there IS a Keymaster for Bonnie, who do you think it could be? Do you want to see more of this story?

As usual all reviews, ideas, fan-suggestions, questions, votes, and more are always welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kim Possible and the **_**Ghostbusters!**_

**AN:** Here's another crossover that I thought might be fun. Kim Possible meets the Ghostbusters! This story takes place just shortly before Senior Graduation and thus not part of the Season 4's real ending even though it will use a great majority of Season 4.

**Chapter 8: Ready!**

_**(Middleton)**_

Kim flips a switch in her car and the trunk opens up to ignite some rockets, sending her faster and faster until the car is flying up into the air and avoiding all but the ghosts that were flying about. There had only been a few when she had left her mother with the Ghostbusters but with the way the skies were growing thick with ghosts. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before she was forced down.

Kim glances out the side window and sees that the Ghostbusters car is doing all right so far, as she guesses they were used to this kind of thing. She turns her head to Ron and says, "How is Hana doing?"

Ron stops playing with Hana and says with a cheerful smile on his face, "She is doing A-Ok!" with Hana giggling on his lap.

Kim swerves to avoid flying into a purple glowing ghost and decides to take her chances on the ground. She lands right next to the Ghostbusters and shouts, "Do you have a plan?"

**(Meanwhile at that exact moment)**

Drakken is hiding behind Shego as their supermarket run had taken a nasty turn when ghost-zombies cut off their only visible exit. He fearfully says, "Shego! Save me!"

Shego's hands glow green as she spots one of the ghost-zombies getting a little too close for her liking and says, "Working on it!" She powers up a ball and tosses it overhead, making it explode in front of a group to send them all flying like pins in a bowling alley.

She turns and quickly grabs Drakken as she says, "We're out of here!" She blasts the wall of the supermarket, pulling along Drakken to freedom.

Kim is driving by when the she sees the wall explode with a very recognizable green flash to it. She shouts, "Ron, hang on!" as she quickly turns to head towards the explosion.

Ron cries out, "WHOOOOOOOAA!!!" as he hangs onto Hana for dear life.

Shego sees that there are even more ghost activity outside of the supermarket and grumbles, "Great, I think we were better off inside."

Just then Kim pulls up in her car and shouts, "Get in quickly!"

Ron quickly opens the door for them to get in as he says, "Hurry! They're coming!"

Drakken still had his pride as a villain as he shouts back, "Never! I am Dr. Drakken and I shall never accept help from my arch-nemesis! Furthermore…" He is cut off as Shego grabs him by the front and tossed into the car single handedly as she shouts, "Zip it Doctor D!"

Shego quickly leaps into the car and shouts loudly, "What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation? Go! GO!"

Ron pulls the door shut even as Kim slams the petal down to the ground and the car takes off quickly!

Drakken just sits in his seat with his arms crossed in front of him, pouting over the fact that Shego just tossed him in like a piece of luggage while he was ranting. He so hated being interrupted.

Shego looks at Kim and says, "Hey Kimmie, do you know what is going on?"

Kim turns sharply to avoid hitting a zombie and says, "Ghosts are trying to take over the world."

Drakken bolts in his seat and shouts, "That was my plan! I am going to take over the world!"

Shego pushes Drakken back into his seat and growls, "Zip it Dr. D!" silencing her boss. She returns her attention to the front and says, "So what is the plan for saving the world?"

Kim presses a button on the dashboard and says, "Wade, we're almost there and we're bringing more people."

Wade sees who is in the backseat and says, "Is that Shego and Drakken? Well, I guess we could use their help in this."

Shego says sharply, "Woah Princess! Nobody said a thing about helping! We're bad guys remember!"

Kim says, "Fine, how about I drop you off here and you can head back to your lair?" As she says that a horde of ghosts fly by, wailing loudly.

Shego grits her teeth in frustration, as she knew that she couldn't keep Dr. Drakken safe with those ghosts around. She would have had a hard time even by herself. So she leans back into her seat as she defeatedly says, "Fine, but this better not get out!"

Ron says, "Don't worry Shego, we're not doing this all by ourselves. We have the help of experts!"

Drakken looks out the window and sarcastically says, "Yeah? Like who? The exorcist? Because that appears to be what everyone is going to need if you're going to fix this!"

Ron smiles big as he says, "No, even better! The Ghostbusters!"

Drakken and Shego both say in surprise, "The Ghostbusters??"

Drakken says, "Those hacks?!"

Shego says, "When did they get here? Is Peter Venkman with them?"

Everyone just looks at her until she dangerously says, "What??" with little Hana just giggling.

Just then Kim says, "We're here Wade, lower the shield so we can get in!"

Wade says, "I can't do that Kim. They might get in. Just drive on in, it shouldn't affect humans."

As Kim drives towards the shield, Ron says to Wade, "Hey Wade, will this hurt mystical people?"

Wade is about to answer when Kim hits the anti-ghost shield. The moment they do that, both Hana and Ron cry out in pain! Ron flashes a bit brightly in blue as the shield energy passes through him with even Hana flashing not as brightly but in yellow.

Kim cries out, "RON! HANA!" as she slams on the brakes and stops the car safely within the shield before she takes of her seatbelt at lightspeed and says fearfully, "Ron? Speak to me!" She quickly says, "Wade! What happened?!"

Wade is quickly typing at his keyboard before something pops out of the screen and scans both Ron and Hana. He looks at the screen for a moment before he says, "Apparently mystical energy is close enough to the energy used by ghosts that the shield knocked them both out like a tazer. They will both be ok Kim." He sighs and says, "I am sorry Kim, it never occurred to me to check what the effect the shield would have on mystical people."

Kim looks sadly at Ron, brushing a gentle and loving hand over Ron's cheek for a few moments before doing the same to Hana. Her eyes nearly overflow in tears before Shego says, "Ugh, Can we get inside already? You heard the nerdlinger, they'll be fine."

Kim turns abruptly towards Shego and Drakken, shouting with anger and showing Shego a fire that matched her own glowing powers, "You two are going to help me carry them in! GENTLY! Got it!"

Drakken starts to say something about why she wasn't the boss of him when a furious look from Kim silenced him.

Shego just nods as she could respect the fire in Kim. She could work with respect. So together, Kim and Shego carry Ron in while Drakken carries in Hana with surprising skill in carrying babies.

Wade opens the door wide for Kim and the others, pointing to his couch in the living room. "There is a place on the couch for Ron, Kim."

Kim and Shego place Ron down onto the couch even as Drakken walks up with Hana cradled in his arms and her head perfectly supported.

Kim, Shego and Wade all stare at Drakken with questioning eyes and it isn't until Shego says, "Um, Dr. D… you know you're holding the baby right?"

Drakken stares back in anger as he defensively says, "What? This? I have a big family and this isn't the first time I have had to hold a baby while some Aunt or niece takes care of some older sibling."

Shego turns to Kim and just shrugs as she says, "I don't go to those things Kimmie. That's usually when I am on vacation."

Drakken nods, "And for good reason! They might find out that I am a supervillain then!"

Kim says, "They don't know?"

Drakken shakes his head, "No! The black sheep of the family is the one you know as Motor Ed and I prefer to keep it that way!"

Shego says, "I know, I know… I had the same thought." As could guess what was running through Kim's mind about "What if Drakken succeeds in taking over the world?"

Kim just shakes her head in disbelief and turns her attention back to Ron. She walks over and kneels by the couch, just staying by his side since she felt responsible for hurting Ron and Hana so badly in the first place. With her family turned into ghost-zombies, Ron was all that she had left at the moment and she needed his strength if she was going to get through what had happened to her and her family.

Wade could see that they needed some time alone so he turns to the villains and says, "C'mon guys. Let's go and see what we have in the kitchen."

Drakken's eyes lit up as he says loudly, "Yes! I am famished! Fighting those creepy zombies sure works up an appetite!"

Shego glares at Drakken and corrects him by saying, "You hid behind me, I was the one who did all the fighting!"

Drakken dismisses her words and says, "Whatever! I'm starved!"

Shego just rolls her eyes and follows Wade into the kitchen with Drakken still carrying Hana in his arms along with him.

**(Later in the Kitchen)**

Drakken leans back in his seat and says, "Ah… that really hit the spot!"

Shego finishes her glass of water and says, "I've got to admit, that really hit the spot. You're a pretty good cook for a nerd, computer guy."

Wade chuckles softly, "Heh, well it helps that I had some cooking lessons from a master chef."

Drakken says, "Really now? Who is it and are they available for hire?"

Wade looks towards the living room, with his eyes resting on the door and says, "Somehow… I doubt that you could ever pay him to work for you as your chef. I think she wouldn't like it if he did."

Drakken leans forward towards Wade and says, "Oh, I don't know about that. I have a excellent benefits and health packages. Just ask Shego!"

Shego nods and says, "It is true, Dr. D has the best packages for luring in people. Why else do you think I stay with him?" She jerks her thumb at Drakken.

Wade looks a bit lost as he says, "I just thought he offered you a lot of money?"

Shego snorts and says, "Puh-lease! I am already a millionaire but I can't deny that I love the action and Dr. D's health care is actually top of the line. Do you know how much money and threatening I would have to do to even get half as well covered under Dr. D?"

Wade looks at Shego in surprise before he says, "Um… I never really thought about it."

Just as Shego is about to say something the lights flicker for a second and Wade frowns, "That isn't good…" Wade gets up and walks out of the kitchen to go to his room, leaving Drakken and Shego alone in the kitchen.

**(Living Room)**

Kim could smell something yummy from the kitchen and immediately knew that it was Wade's cooking. Yet as proud as she was of Wade for learning to cook for himself, it only made her heart ache more because the one who taught him to cook so well was laying on the couch, unconscious and it was all her fault for hurting her best friend. She knew that if the shield had been a bit stronger, it could have easily been fatal for Ron and Hana. She did not like the thought of that one bit.

She brushes her fingers through his messy blond hair and says, "Hang in there Ron, I need you."

The lights flicker at that exact moment for just a second.

Ron softly groans and his eyelids flutter a moment later, making Kim's heart leap as she knew he had heard her and was coming because she asked him to. He opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is a sad, worried looking Kim. Looking up at her he says, "Uhhh… anyone get the number of that nacho truck that hit me?"

Kim laughs despite herself and says, "I am glad you're ok Ron. Wade says that your mystical monkey energy was close enough to the ghost shield that it knocked you out."

Ron slowly sits up onto his elbows and says, "It did? Can we turn it off the next time we go through it?" He then realizes that Kim didn't have Hana and she'd been in his arms when they went through. He very quickly says in a panic, "Wait? Where is Hana? Is she ok? I didn't hurt her did I?"

Kim shakes her head, "No, her big brother took the brunt of it." Upon seeing Ron relax at her words she says, "Wade says Hana is ok and right now she's in the kitchen with Wade, Drakken and Shego."

Ron says, "What? Kim! Drakken will probably clone her if he knew just what she was capable of!"

Kim softly shakes her head and says, "Ron… Wade is with them. I doubt he'll let Drakken do anything like that to her."

Ron lays back onto the couch and nods, "Yeah, I guess you're right KP."

Suddenly an unusual siren was heard and it was getting louder quickly with red lights flashing through the living room window just over the couch.

Kim says, "The Ghostbusters must be here."

Then the power suddenly went off.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I know it has been a while since I've updated this story. I hope that all of you will enjoy the update. So what did you think of the chaos in Middleton? Were you surprised to see Drakken and Shego in Middleton? Do you think they can be trusted? Do you think they will be of any use to Kim and the Ghostbusters? Why do you think Shego asked about Peter in particular? What do you think of the fact that I made Wade a fairly good cook because of cooking lessons from the Ronster? Do you think Hana will ok? She is a baby after all.

As usual all reviews, votes, thoughts, ideas, suggestions and KP/Ghostbuster combo songs are welcome.


End file.
